Un dernier cadeau
by Karboom
Summary: Fanfic sur Overwatch hors collectif Noname MAIS je serai ravi d'avoir leur avis dessus X) L'univers d'Overwatch me fascine personnellement, surtout via ses personnages qui sont extraordinairement bien développés et construits Naturellement quelques OCs me sont venus en tête et voici l'histoire de l'un d'entre eux :) Son pays d'origine ? Un pays slave en Europe Je n'en sais pas plus


Un dernier cadeau

Mes doigts parcourent doucement le bois poli. Aucune aspérité ne vient perturber le long chuintement. Et tandis que mes doigts courent, mes souvenirs m'assaillent. Me rappellent comment tout a commencé. Comme beaucoup d'histoires, celle-ci commence avec une guerre.

Une guerre entre les humains et les machines. La Grande Crise Omnic comme on l'appellera plus tard. Les Omnics étaient des robots particuliers, équipés de logiciels dernier cri et d'une intelligence qui leur permettait de s'améliorer continuellement. Ils avaient alors construit une large armée en secret pour anéantir les humains. Bien que la guerre fût qualifiée de « Crise », elle manqua de peu de marquer notre fin. Chaque pays du globe tenta de réagir, créant de nouvelles technologies de défense, de nouvelles unités de combat, afin de repousser les Omnics. Mais chaque solution ne faisait que ralentir les robots, ces derniers évoluant jusqu'à trouver une parade, et leur progression reprenait. Les Nations-Unis trouvèrent alors la solution qui mettrait fin à la guerre. Créer une escouade d'élite composée des meilleurs soldats de chaque force nouvellement conçue. Unir ces nouvelles technologies en un squad inarrêtable. Cette nouvelle unité fut appelée Overwatch.

Bien qu'étant un simple soldat, je participais moi aussi à la guerre. Mon pays avait décidé d'exploiter la faiblesse des Omnics au combat rapproché. Ainsi une large portion des soldats, moi inclus, se vit équiper d'un exosquelette nous rendant plus fort, plus résistant, plus rapide, mais nous condamnant à une maintenance régulière à vie. Ce dernier détail n'avait pas d'importance pour nous. Nous nous sentions invincibles. Et fiers de défendre notre patrie. En plus de l'exosquelette, nous reçûmes également une épée large, pouvant déployer une puissante lame énergétique rouge. L'épée pouvait faire office de bouclier, déployant un champ d'énergie écarlate autour du porteur qui, non seulement stoppait les balles, mais les renvoyaient après deux secondes. Cette fonction permettait à nos camarades, non seulement de survivre à une position délicate mais aussi de renverser un désavantage numérique.

Les premières batailles que je livrais, muni de ces améliorations, nous donnèrent la sensation d'être des dieux vivants. Grisés par nos quelques victoires, la chute fut brutale quand les Omnics s'adaptèrent. Au lieu de leur feu de barrage habituels, les Omnics visaient désormais avec une précision terrifiante pour que toutes leurs balles frappent nos armures aux même emplacements, perforant nos défenses jusque-là impénétrables. Ils adoptèrent également une tactique suicidaire pour neutraliser nos épées. Chaque fois que l'un d'eux était transpercé, il agrippait le bras du soldat, le rendant trop vulnérable pour en réchapper. Sur les 20 000 soldats améliorés déployés dans ma zone de combat, moins de 800 purent rentrer chez eux à la fin de la guerre.

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre espoir cependant. Cinq ans après le début du conflit, mon fils naquit, Belios. Malgré notre effectif largement réduit, chaque survivant se battait désormais avec toute la ténacité dont il était capable. Les Humains aussi savent s'adapter. Les soldats qui tenaient encore constituaient une armée plus efficace que la troupe de louveteaux que nous étions au début. Les Omnics affrontaient désormais des loups. Mais malgré tous nos efforts, les machines étaient innombrables et trop puissantes pour être efficacement repoussées. C'est au moment où nous commencions à douter qu'Overwatch fut formée.

Bien qu'aucun membre de notre armée ne fut appelé à rejoindre le petit groupe hétéroclite, leurs hauts faits nous apportèrent l'espoir. Nous pouvions gagner. Chaque victoire d'Overwatch renforçait notre détermination, et celle de chaque armée à travers le monde. Après cinq autres années, le conflit prit fin. Nous étions victorieux. Les Omnics n'étaient cependant pas morts. Etant des êtres désormais doués de conscience, ils furent intégrés à notre société en tant que citoyens de seconde zone, presque dépourvus de droits. Pour ma part, je n'éprouvais pas vraiment de rancœur envers l'ennemi d'hier. Ma famille était sauve et l'expérience m'avait fait découvrir des amis dans des armées étrangères et des ennemis dans la mienne. J'étais prêt à donner leur chance aux Omnics.

Mais, alors que je passais enfin quelques mois paisibles auprès de ma famille, un évènement me stupéfia. Overwatch m'avait invité à les rejoindre. Ils mentionnaient une opération où j'avais sauvé deux escouades en créant une diversion de mon propre chef et en me plaçant moi-même comme appât pour éloigner les Omnics, le temps que mes camarades soient secourus. Il s'en était suivi une course et un cache-cache mortel au sein des montagnes mais ma connaissance du terrain m'avait permis d'en réchapper. J'ignorais que cette histoire était remontée aussi haut. Bien sûr ma famille m'était la chose la plus précieuse qui soit, mais je ne pouvais ignorer cet appel. Au-delà de l'honneur, je n'osais me l'avouer mais le combat me manquait. C'était la seule chose que je savais faire. C'était là où j'avais ma place.

Je quittais donc ma famille pour rejoindre Overwatch. Durant douze années, nous maintînmes la paix. Luttant contre les organisations criminelles et terroristes, résolvant les conflits diplomatiques, sauvant des milliers de vies innocentes. Ma fierté d'appartenir à un groupe aussi vital à l'ordre mondiale était immense. L'équipement de ma patrie était un rappel constant de ce pour quoi je me battais. Bien que ce soit difficile, je rendais visite à ma famille aussi souvent qu'il m'était possible. Malgré tout, il m'arrivait de ne pouvoir rentrer chez moi que deux fois en une année. Belios grandissait à vue d'œil et en même temps m'était à chaque fois un peu moins familier. C'est à la mort de ma femme que les choses ont basculé. En tant que membre d'Overwatch, j'avais accès à tous les centres de traitement possible pour moi et ma famille, mais ce n'est pas un vaccin qui peut vous sauver d'un accident de voiture. Le médecin en chef me fit savoir qu'il était possible de la ramener via des greffes Omnics. Mais la perspective de ramener ma femme défigurée, de la voir jugée et méprisée, transformée en abomination à la fois biologique et mécanique me fit mettre mon propre désir de côté. A choisir, ma femme aurait préféré partir telle qu'elle était que de rester en étant différente. La douleur de ce choix était d'autant plus brûlante que je pris cette décision depuis un avion, parti de l'autre bout du monde, pour me rendre à son chevet. Ma femme était morte, et je n'avais pas pu assister à ses derniers instants.

Quand j'arrivais enfin, Belios était recroquevillé sur une chaise, à côté du lit de sa mère, recouverte d'un linceul. C'est quand je m'approchais d'elle qu'il me hurla de ne pas la toucher. Il était au courant du choix que j'avais fait et il refusait de l'accepter. La fureur embrasait son regard. Je sus alors que je ne pourrais rien dire qui puisse l'apaiser. Je m'assis alors sur une chaise, de l'autre côté du lit, et restait silencieux tandis que mon fils me qualifiait de mari et de père indigne, me jetant au visage que j'avais raté nos derniers moments en tant que famille, que j'avais fuis ma famille pour l'honneur et l'orgueil. Je restais impassible, recevant chacun de ces coups aussi violemment que s'ils avaient été physiques. Mais même mon silence semblait attiser la fureur de mon fils. Avec de nouveaux cris remplis de haine, il partit en courant de la chambre. Il disparut et je ne trouvais plus aucune trace de lui. Il était parti sans même récupérer quoi que ce soit de notre maison.

Pour oublier ma douleur, je me jetais à corps perdu dans mes missions. Je devenais un agent implacable, ne laissant aucune chance à mes cibles de m'échapper. S'il fallait les capturer vivantes, je le faisais, mais je ne les livrais jamais indemnes. Je fus ensuite assigné aux opérations pour traquer Talon, une organisation terroriste qui massacrait des innocents en prônant que l'humanité avait besoin de guerres pour se renforcer et évoluer. Pour la première fois, je me retrouvais opposé à des individus qui parvenaient à m'échapper. Talon bénéficiait de ressources insoupçonnées et d'agents redoutables, capables de mettre à mal même les membres d'Overwatch.

Ce défi fut toutefois le bienvenu, me donnant une raison d'oublier mon chagrin. Les choses semblèrent prendre un tournant décisif lorsque nous parvînmes à trouver une de leur base, en Afrique du Sud. Une large cellule de Talon avait établi un laboratoire d'armement technologique dans un entrepôt aux environs de Johannesburg. Pour une fois, nous pouvions réellement les surprendre. Cette fois ils ne pouvaient pas m'échapper. L'assaut fut lancé et je me précipitais à l'attaque. Mon exosquelette était maintenu à la perfection, et j'étais maintenant capable d'utiliser son plein potentiel. Mes performances actuelles rendaient risibles mes hauts faits durant la guerre. J'assommais un maximum de chercheurs sur mon chemin sans ralentir, les laissant inconscients pour être récupérés et interrogés plus tard. Alors que j'arrivais à l'une des dernières salles, je vis un groupe de soldats et de scientifiques se précipiter vers la sortie. Je refusais de voir Talon m'échapper une nouvelle fois ! Avisant un fusil, j'ouvrais le feu sur un groupe de fûts de carburant non loin du groupe. Même depuis cette distance, je ressentis la violence de l'explosion. Mais, au moment où les flammes engloutissaient le groupe, un des visages se retourna. Il était identique à celui de Belios.

C'était impossible ! Je n'avais plus de nouvelles de lui, il était probablement ailleurs. Talon n'aurait jamais recruté la famille d'un ennemi sans le provoquer !  
Tandis que la structure du bâtiment montrait des signes de faiblesse, je commençais à m'enfuir à toutes jambes. Je voulais mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et cette pièce maudite. Je voulais oublier ce que je venais de voir. Ce que je venais de faire.

Je ne parvins pas à dormir cette nuit-là. Ou les suivantes. Et je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle de Belios. En revanche, j'eus droit à quelques explications sur la base quand on vint me complimenter pour mon succès. Apparemment, Talon commençait à se créer ses propres agents modifiés, capables de tenir tête aux meilleurs agents d'Overwatch. Mon sang se glaçait tandis que je réalisais que le recrutement de Belios prenait tout son sens. Je demandais à me retirer de la traque de Talon après cette mission, me voyant assigner des tâches plus simples, tels que de petits cartels à démanteler ou des assassinats à empêcher. Je m'acquittais de mon devoir sans faillir mais le cœur n'y était plus.  
C'est alors que Belios réapparu.

Il vint me retrouver un soir dans un parc, à côté du lieu de ma mission du moment. Je crus un instant à un fantôme mais il avait bien trop changé pour cela. L'explosion avait grièvement endommagé tout son côté gauche. Il se targua d'être encore en vie, me lança que je l'avais raté. Il poussa la provocation jusqu'à se vanter de ses greffes cybernétiques, chacune le rendant meilleur que n'importe quel humain. Ses chaussures cyber remplaçaient ses pieds et lui permettait d'altérer sa gravité pour courir sur les murs, son bras lui donnait une force décuplée, ainsi qu'une vitesse d'exécution rendant tout mouvement potentiellement létal, enfin son œil, engoncé dans une hideuse marque de brûlure, lui permettait de distinguer la course d'une balle ainsi que de voir des signaux de chaleur. Il termina en précisant qu'il ne se vantait pas ainsi sans raison. Il voulait me vaincre et équilibrer le fait qu'il connaisse déjà mes armes.

Mon propre fils voulait ma mort. Ou mourir en essayant. Quand il s'éloigna, je n'avais même pas la force de lever le bras pour tenter de le retenir. Mon fils avait disparu dans l'explosion. Et il en était revenu quelque chose d'abominable. Un être dont le regard montrait une violente dispute entre la haine et la folie. Belios comptait sur ma traque de Talon ou n'importe quelle mission d'Overwatch pour surgir et m'obliger à l'affronter. Je quittais donc Overwatch et la dernière ancre qui me rattachait au peu de fierté qu'il me restait. Plusieurs mois passèrent durant lesquels j'ignorais les appels aux devoirs, les demandes d'aide et même mes propres amis tentant de me faire sortir de ma retraite. J'entretenais mon exosquelette mécaniquement, mû par un réflexe forgé par les années plutôt que par ma volonté. Je n'avais parlé à personne du fait que j'avais retrouvé Belios. Et que j'en avais fait un monstre.

Un matin, un de mes plus proches amis, vétéran de la Grande Crise Omnic, vint me trouver. Il m'expliqua qu'on avait retrouvé Belios. C'est ainsi que je me tenais actuellement devant son cercueil. Je l'avais perdu une première fois de par mes actions. Et voilà que mon inactivité me l'avait coûté une deuxième fois. Définitivement. Les yeux clos, on aurait pu le croire endormi. Ses cheveux noirs avaient été coiffés de manière à dissimuler les cicatrices de son côté gauche. Après de longues minutes passées à le contempler, un officiel vint me demander si je souhaitais encore le regarder. Je me détournais du cadavre de mon enfant pour le laisser faire. Qu'importe le temps que j'aurais passé à l'observer, ça n'aurait jamais été suffisant. Tout ce qu'il me restait à faire était de faire face à l'éternité qui m'attendait, sans mon fils. Je fis une requête à l'officiel avant de m'éloigner. J'avais besoin de sortir. J'arrivais à l'extérieur après de longues minutes de marche et je sentais le vent froid souffler doucement sur ma peau. Mon fils était mort, mais le vent continuait de souffler. J'ignorais combien de temps je restais ainsi et, de toute façon, ça n'avait aucune importance. On vint alors me chercher. Ils étaient prêts. Pas moi. Mais je ne serai jamais prêt pour ce qui allait suivre alors autant en finir. Je m'allongeais sur la table d'opération et on m'administra l'anesthésie. Je sombrais dans un lourd sommeil sans rêve.

A mon réveil, je possédais les améliorations cybernétiques de Bélios, remplaçant la chair qui se trouvait au même endroit quelques heures plus tôt. C'était dérisoire, mais peut-être ainsi pourrais-je avoir la sensation de me battre à ses côtés. Que ce soit le cas ou non, je me battrais pour lui. Pour qu'aucun autre père ne vive ce que j'avais vécu. J'étais prêt à mettre fin à Talon. Ils ne possédaient plus aucun moyen de me faire peur. Alors que je sortais, usant de mes nouveaux pieds mécaniques, je pris contact avec mes amis d'Overwatch. Je retournais au combat. Là où était ma place.


End file.
